Super Crossover of Epicness: The Silly Plague
by MintyAlfalfa
Summary: Various characters are revived by the magnificent god, WonderChef, and all dropped into the Tales of Symphonia reality. How will they cope with each other? SuperCrossover now with Naruto, Gundam 00, and Baccano! Rated for language
1. Fate

Tales of the Geass Ninjas

-Fate-

by MintyAlfalfa

One unfortunate day in the holy multiverse of fiction, the Supreme God of all that exists, Wonder Chef, was making a dish with red wine in it. After eating the Supremely delicious food, he decided to finish up the red wine. Soon, as the Supreme Ruler of All could not really hold his liquor, he was stone drunk. On a drunken rampage, he decided to bring Lelouch from Code Geass back to life cuz he was just that badass. Lelouch, seeing a drunken god of the fiction multiverse, did the obvious thing to do and Geassed him. The Wonder Chef got so mad at his utter stupidity that he banished him and the other significant characters from Code Geass to the Tales galaxy, where most of our story happens. Then he threw in some Naruto characters in for good measure.

And then, realizing it would be hard to travel between worlds for them seeing as they did not have his wonderful powers, he took pity on them all and put them and all those Tales characters on Tetherant (their world did not have an official name yet since this was right after the events of DotNW and Wonder Chef never played Phantasia.)

-END OF PROLOGUE-

Ah, what a completely normal and average day, nothing totally weird, impossible or unexpected could ever possibly happen on such an utterly peaceful day, thought Sheena Fujibayashi, with the knowledge that she just yelled, DO IT! to fate.

After doing this, a sexy black-haired bishonen fell into her lap and no, it was not Leon Magnus. (Though he'll be appearing soon.) It was Lelouch.

Checkmate!, Lelouch yelled in his head so loud that Sheena could hear, which made her even more utterly confused that her call was actually answered, and Fate, well DID IT.

I just knew I'd land in the lap of a busty chick, Lelouch once again said in his head, and once again Sheena heard him.

"Uh, no you didn't Lelouch, that's just fate being super nice to you," said Sheena.

"...Lelouch? Hun, that's weird, I could've sworn you didn't tell me your name..." she said.

"I didn't...OH CRAP YOU GEASSED ME!" Lelouch said.

"Uh, Geass? WTF? Is that, like, mind-reading powers or some shit?"

"Yes, basically."

"FUCKING. AWESOME. Eew, slut, you want sex? Wait, that's not your voice... Oh, Zelos is here."

"Oh my beautiful sex ninja, where are you~?" Zelos, her oversexed pretend-boyfriend, asked.

She is so turning me on...It's one thing to have killer looks, I can get that from Kallen, but on top of that, she's TAKEN? This is win for sure!, Lelouch thought deviously, momentarily forgetting Sheena could hear his thoughts. Sheena took advantage of the situation.

"Lelouch, want a coupon? I've got too many of the things."

"Uh, okaaayyy..." Lelouch said, wondering why she had changed the subject so quickly and to such a mundane one. He took the coupon. It was way too easy.

"Hey, this isn't a-" The "coupon" blew up in his face.

"You heard my thoughts." Lelouch realized far too late.

I'm so stupid, he thought. Note to self: geass self into not thinking perverted thoughts about Sheena. Ah Sheena, so sexy and - DO IT NOW!

Looking into the mirror he was carrying for Suzaku, Lelouch saw his face and body and realized that he was a gorgeous and brilliant murderer (Yes, he forgot that, as being dead can really mess up your IQ temporarily.). He realized he was in the lap of a hot girl who could read his freaking mind. He realized that what he was about to do was utterly the worst decision any person could make. And he realized he was about to get mauled by Sheena again.

"Actually, I'm not... See cause your thoughts aren't half as perverted as Zelos's, so you'd have to be constantly thinking about sex to make me find you any more perverted than the next guy." Sheena explained casually. She was really good at grasping the situation, seemingly not even caring that she had just received a supernatural power.

"Sheena~! Oh Sheena~!'' They had forgotten all about Zelos at this point.

Seeing them, Zelos frowned. "Why are you holding someone that is more attractive than I am? GASP! YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME!" Zelos dumbly pointed out, forgetting it was a completely one-sided relationship.

Just then, Lelouch saw out of the corner of his eye a spinkicking brunette.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch jumped on him, but something happened that he did not at all expect.

"WTF I don't know any Suzakus, dumbass," Asbel Lhant said, standing up and pushing Lulu of his back.

"Su...Suzaku doesn't even recognize me? Or himself? OMG I GAVE HIM AMNESIA AND NOW HE THINKS HE'S A TALES CHARACTER WAAAAAH!" Lelouch wailed.

Asbel gave a WTF face and left. Now that Lelouch was all the way over there and no longer a distraction, Sheena realized she was surrounded by unfamiliar faces, some similar to hers, some really tall noodle people (of which she noticed Lelouch was a part of), and some people who vaguely looked like they were attempting to be stealthy but failed badly at it.

These people were:

Tales of Vesperia: all of the playable cast, Flynn and his buddies, Zagi, Yeager, the loli twins, the hunting blades, Duke, Alexei, and the Don. At the time they had been warped, Yuri and Rita, were in the middle of secretly (and now not-so-secretly) making out, much to Estelle's horror, and Zagi was making out with Droite (the green lolitwin), much to Gauche's horror and for some reason, jealousy (of Droite, not Zagi, as that would be interesting but just going too far.)

Tales of the Abyss: The playable characters (including Asch) and the six Miniboss Generals, plus Noelle and peony. (peony's name does not deserve to be Capitalized, and yes I'm adding insult to injury by Capitalizing the word Capitalize.)

Other various Tales of characters which shall not be listed for the sake of my laziness. (exception: 130N M46NU5)

Code Geass characters: Lulu, Suzaku, C.C., Kallen, Euphy, Nunnally, Rolo, Orange-kun, Emperor Chuck, And all those other wonderful characters that were in this show that would take too long to type, such as Anya, Cornelia, Schneizel, Milly, Shirley, Rivalz, Gino, Bismarck, Guilford, Ougi, Tamaki, Villeta, Kewell (known henceforth as Kewl), Rakshata, V.V., Marianne, Diehard, Tohdoh, Lloyd, Cecille, Luciano, Clovis, Odysseus, Tianzi, Xingke, Nina, Sayoko, Carve-tan, and Mao.

Naruto characters that will be of importance sometime or another.

**AND, THAT, PEOPLE IS THE END OF OUR GLORIOUS FIRST CHAPTER.**


	2. Flashbacks

Tales of the Geass Ninjas

PART TWO

-Flashbacks-

And so it began. Lelouch, who at this point was fed up with being a terrorist mastermind, decided to stick around in Tethe'rant a while, and try to win Sheena's heart. So he decided to help her out with her new geass powers. This was the most logical thing to do, he thought.

He decided to organize his thoughts at the inn in Luin. It was there that he met a guy that sounded like another him. His name was Emil, and he was staying there with his grlfriend Marta. Since they became friends so easily, Emil decided to give him relationship advice. Lelouch forgot that Marta was already in love with Emil, and hence he gave bad relationship advice. It was then that Emil told him, "Just be yourself,'' also known as the worst relationship advice phrase known to man, and it was then that this advice kicked off Leluch's relationship with Sheena.

THE PREVIOUS DAY

"_Why were we there back to back? Why were we there face to face? I will ring a bell..."_

"Estelle, turn down your blastiPod volume. I can here it from here!" Rita complained.

"Prove it," said Estelle childishly.

"It's our theme song. The one that you like to sing along to."

"Hmph, fine!"

_Estelle can be so childish sometimes, _Rita thought.

"Guys, we're almost here. Keep it down," Yuri insisted.

They parked the Vesperia Van, dubbed that by Karol (the Van of Super Cool Awesomeness was a close second), and entered the building. A purple-haired girl was complaining to the receptionist in the lobby. Wait, was that a girl...?

EARLIER

Back at Mission Control, WonderChef-sama was drunk _again_, this time complaining about Gundam 00. Complaining about the characters, complaining about the setting, and the plot... And he had a _brilliant_ idea. He would put the 00 squad in the Tales of Vesperia universe! _Yeah, what a_ _**great**_ _idea!_, he thought. The Vesperians would never expect it! Oh, how entertaining this would be.

BACK TO THE DAY BEFORE WE SAID 'EARLIER'

The purple-haired girl trap GUY was, aptly, named Tieria. His crush receptionist was named (get this) Rock on Lockon Stratocaster Stratos. Tieria and Stratocaster Lockon were arguing about some sappy thing that Yuki Yuri was not about to tolerate.

"Hey! Will you two old ladies stop arguing and give us a freaking room at this hotel?" Yuri yelled.

"He he, yeah, of _course_, since this _is_ a hotel and not a secret base or anything..." Stratocaster said sheepishly.

"_He knows too much, Lockon. We need to get rid of him and his friends,_" said Purpleydude (that was Karol's new nickname for him) a little too loudly.

"Um, we're right here, purpleyman," (Rita, not you, too?)

"Oh. Well, we're going to contact some nice men with some nice flashy things, so you guys just sit tight right here." Rockon said as loliconly as possible.

"Ooh! Shiny flashy things!" said Judith, who actually had ADD all her life.

"Judy, snap out of it!" Yuri told her.

"Oh my, what was I just thinking?" Judy returned to her rational, non-ADD-influnced, senses.

They tried to escape. They ran for the door, and ran outside, thinking it was just _too_ easy. And they were right. A giant mecha stood waiting for them, and the scene fell down, apperently broken glass. Four of six members (Raven was on Oldness leave): Yuri, Estelle, Rita, and Repede, were trapped (hehe) inside a blue circle, accompanied by two mechs known, by way of magic lenses, as Gundams. Yuri smacked then hard with an overlimit and a Destruction Field spam, while Repede flew around in a flurry of dagger attacks. Rita flushed the toilet with an Overlimit-induced Tidal Wave spam, and Estelle casted Holy Rain for some more wide-range pain. Just as it seemed there was no hope for our current villains, Purpleydude's gundam used Uberbeam, taking out Repede in one shot. Estelle stupidly began to cast Ressurection, disregarding the fact that Yuri was about to pull out a life bottle, and on top of that she was casting where Rockon's gundam could easily spam her to death. Yuri broke out into Overlimit once more, hoping to superspam his mystic arte with Hit Plus, a shiny new skill he had gotten, when Stratocaster broke into overlimit himself! But wait... this Overlimit was... different... unlike any Overlimit Yuri had seen before.

"You fools! You know not this power!" Rockon said. " 'Tis no Overlimit! This is _**TRANS-AM!**__" _

*dun** dun **_**duunnnn**_*

"How can this be?" said Yuri. "No...NO! I WON'T LET IT END HERE! HYAAGH! DRAGON SWARM... (sparkle) O BRILLIANT BLADE OF COLDEST STEEL, REND THE INFINITE DARKNESS, AND CRUSH MY ENEMIES TO NOTHING! THIS ENDS NOW! MYSTIC ARTE: _**SAVAGE WOLF FURY!**__"_

"**NOOOO!**", yelled Lockon as he was non-lethally KO'd.

"**NOOOO!**", yelled Tieria as his buddy was brutally non-lethally KO'd. He no longer had the will to go on.

Just then, the scene changed into the four friends Victory Posing. Great, another 'our weapons are' quote. Hoo-rah. They stayed at Celestial Being Headquraters Hotel, at the insistance at the more-than-miffed Sumeragi. No, not Kaguya. She isn't in this story until later.

And in celebration of their victory, Yuri and Rita had a secret make-out session. But it turned out to be not so secret. This was when the entirety of the people at CBHQH were teleported from Terca Lumireis to Tetherant/Sylvalla. Ha, their second teleportation of the day!

"This is getting rather old," complained Allelujah to his girlfriend Soma.

(The Gundam 00 characters were never mentioned in the first chapter because they were technically Tales of Vesperia characters at that point.)

"Oh, Sheena~!" called out a singsong-y, Zelos-y voice.

"Oh, boy," said the newly-powered protagonist of our fanfic, who has not spoken since the last chapter.

**END CHAPTER TWO**


	3. Chance for a Comeback

Tales of the Geass Ninjas

Chapter Three

-Chance for a Comeback-

Everything so far was going according to plan for Lelouch. Unfortunately, 'everything' so far was synonymous to 'walking to Sheena's doorstep'. Hey, at least he didn't trip-

*TRIP*

Damn. Well, he wasn't about to give up. So he rang the doorbell.

"Oh, Lelouch, it's you," said Sheena almost casually (you can't be casual in speaking to someone you can hear in your mind but cannot see). She opened the door.

"Do you have a minute to talk?" Lelouch asked shyly.

"Uh, sure. But Zelos is here. I can make him leave if you really want him to."

"No, it's OK. I can talk to you later," said Lelouch.

"It's not like I don't know what you wanted to talk about. And shame on you for thinking you could just wing it," whispered Sheena playfully.

"Oh. I forgot," Lelouch admitted. The effects of being dead for a while seemed to be lingering for longer than he expected.

"Did you now? Ha, and Shirley told me you were this super-genius," Sheena teased.

"Sh-Shirley's here?" Lelouch asked. He wondered whether Shirley really forgave him. "Can I talk to her?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure," she replied. "Shirley, there's someone here to see you!"

Lelouch heard footsteps running towards the doorway. Shirley suddenly revealed herself from the side of the threshold. The second she saw him, she made it look like someone slammed a brick onto her face. He felt like running away, but it was way too late for that.

"Hi, Shirley," Lelouch said awkwardly.

"Lulu..." she whispered, suddenly feeling a pang of angsty, teary pain. That nickname was embarassing, but Lelouch knew it all too well.

"Shirley... Will you ever forgive me?" Lelouch asked in the most pleasant manner he could.

"F-Forgive you? What do you mean? It...wasn't your fault..." Shirley responded. Her eyes begged him to just leave her alone, but that would crush his heart.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to leave before I crush the tension with a mood-breaking comment. Whoops, too late!" Sheena said with a smile. Unfortunately, it was nowhere near too late. Neither of them even heard her.

After a few moments of awkward silence after Sheena left, Shirley broke down crying. Lelouch tried to hold her close to him, but she pushed him away.

"I..I *sob* I knew...*sob* I would regret it...*sob* if I became Sheena's...*sob* friend, because I...*sob* I knew you were going to like here and I was *sob* going to be jealous..." she couldn't stop crying. The good side of Lelouch was genuinely sympathetic, but the evil emperor side said, "Damn she's getting annoying." Oh well, that wasn't totally untrue.

" It's okay, Shirley," Lelouch said, even though it wasn't okay in the least.

Eventually, Shirley was over it and they said their goodbyes. Well, that was a productive trip. Not only was Lelouch able to avoid Sheena, he got an awkward moment with Shirley!

*LATER*

"Hmm, bread, eggs, milk, cheese puffs..." Shirley said to herself. Just then, a womanly figure bumped into her.

"Oh, sorry, ma'am," Shirley apologized briefly.

"Ma'am?" said a manly voice. It was a dude.

"Oh, shi- sorry!"

"No problem. I accepted it long ago. I know I look like a woman," said a certain purpleydude.

"Hey, my new friend Rita was talking about you! Your name was what, Theresa? Man, your mom was brutal," Shirley joked, as if they were already friends.

"It's Tieria, actually," Purpleydude defended, hurt.

"Oh. Umm... Do you want to hang out some time?" Shirley asked, trying to make it up to him.

"Sure... Can I bring a friend?" he asked.

"Wait, how weird is he?" Shirley needed to know this, considering...

"He's right here." Lockon strolled in from Aisle Nine. Shirley examined him.

"That's a dude, right?" she questioned.

Lockon laughed. "Yes, I'm male. Got a new friend, Vowels?"

"Please don't call me that. And yes, we just met."

"Okay, Showels," he added, mocking seriousness. Tieria scowled.

"And you are?" Shirley asked accusingly, but with a huge, fangirly smile on her face.

"Lockon Stratos."

"ROCKON STRATOCASTER!" Shirley yelled. People were staring now. Among them was...none other than Feldt and Setsuna.

"You two lovebirds ready to go?" Lockon asked them.

The two looked at each other.

"..."

"..."

"It's amazing how you can read each others' minds," Rockstar joked.

"Excuse me, but I have to go now," Shirley said suddenly.

"It was... really nice to meet you," Tieria said with a heartbroken-looking smile. Curse him for looking at me with his beautiful eyes, Shirley thought.

"Nice to meet you, too," Shirley attempted the same bittersweet face, but it paled in comparison to his. She could only do it when she was genuinely sad, which was often because her life was full of dissonant misery. However, this time it came off as a sadistic grin. Tieria looked scared now. He had seen that face _way_ too many times than the healthy amount. Mainly on H/Allelujah (he was still confused on this one), but we'll get to that part later.

"Ha, it was fun while it lasted... Which was about thirty seconds... But we'll see you at Sheena's house! Hey, can Feldt and Setsuna over there come too?" Lockon went on.

*EARLIER*

She entered the room and was surprised to see her gift. It seemed...so long ago to her. But it really wasn't so long.

"You kept this..." she said, still stunned.

"I didn't think it'd be so surprising. It's... important to me," he admitted.

"I just thought that there was no way that you would ever like me back, considering what happened... Unless you don't actually like me."

"What are you talking about? That wasn't your fault, it's not like you wanted it to happen. And... I do like you. I just thought that it would be bad to get in the way of your feelings for... you-know-who."

"S..Setsuna!" Feldt cried. She wanted to say his name over and over again, over and over. She held the now-wilted flower down to her side. She was overcome with joy. The one she loved...the one she _truly_ loved...was there for her. She ran to him. She fell onto him and showered him with kisses. It was a dream for her. Only it was better. It was real.

"I love you, Feldt!" Setsuna wanted to kiss her back, but could only look at her. He was so happy.

"Should we tell everyone, or keep it a secret?" she asked, excited.

"We'll tell Sumeragi first, then everyone else later. It's best for the tactical forecaster to know about it." Setsuna decided. She agreed.

"Okay!" she said happily. More happy than she had been, in a long, long time.

**Have you figured out the theme yet? You're right, it's pure silliness mixed with crack crossover ships, mood-whiplash, and mad FeldtXSetsuna. Add a dash of overused fan nicknames and we have an award-winnking crack story!**


	4. Turn Four

Tales of the Geass Ninjas

Chapter Four

-Turn Four-

**WARNING: Really short chapter.**

The secret lovers hid in the basement. No, not Setsuna and Feldt; they had already publicized their relationship:

Setsuna: Attention, everyone!

Ptolemaios Crew: What?

Feldt: Setsuna and I are together now!

Crew: *irritated grumbles*

Mileina: Anything _important _here?

Setsu and Feldt: *gasp* This IS important!

Allelujah: Like hell! Don't interrupt us again until you have something of interest to say!

No, the two were none other than Tieria and Shirley, hiding from all the ''crap'' Sheena was giving them about Tieria being a replacement for Lelouch in Shirley's heart. Tieria had no idea what she was talking about, and Shirley, still struck with Back-from-the-dead stupidity, thought she was a jealous liar. So, they fled.

"You realize you met me just yesterday?" Tieria asked her, resisting her attempts to hug him fondly.

"But...I really like you!" Shirley protested in ressurection-induced idiocy.

"Well, you don't know me!" he argued, frustrated. He did not yet realize she had been dead four-and-a-half years and was therefore even more stupid than before.

"But-But-!"

"God, shut up!" Tieria yelled.

"I'm...sorry..." Shirley, disencouraged and convinced that he didn't like her, began to walk back upstairs.

"Wait!" Tieria called after her, still frustrated, but now about her mood swings more than her attempts to throw herself at him.

Suddenly, a figure coming downstairs tripped over the sulking girl.

"WOOOAHH!" the person, a girl younger than Shirley, screamed, louder and more dramatically than necessary.

The pink-haired girl closed her eyes unnaturally, as did Shirley, and they both smiled and shook hands, magically knowing where each other's hands were even though they both had their eyes closed.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm Sakura," Sakura apologized.

"Oh, it's no trouble. I'm Shirley," Shirley said with a smile. They hated each other immediately.

A boy Sakura's age walked down the stairs when he noticed the scene.

"Eh, who's this?" the boy asked nonchalantly.

"This is Shirley, and that's-" Sakura began.

"Tieria," Shirley answered.

"Right. These two girls were just-" Sakura began again, this time cut off.

"_Two girls_?" Tieria scowled.

"Oh. Well, these two were just coming out of here, Neji," Sakura explained.

"Fine. So, are you sure it's in here?" Neji asked.

"Positive. Sheena said so herself!" Sakura assured him.

"I don't really trust Sheena..." Neji confessed.

"Uggghhh..." Tieria grumbled.

"What?" inquired the others collectively.

"This chapter is going _nowhere_!"

"Yeah, you're right," Shirley agreed.

"Time for a hasty transition!" exclaimed Sakura.

MEANWHILE...

At the moment, Yuri was playing games on his newly-fashioned-by-Rita BlastiGame system. The processing unit was somehow powered by mana. Anyway, it was a heck of a good time.

Unfortunately, they (i.e. the entirety of the Vesperia gang, not just Yuri) were all at Lloyd's house of loudness. Yuri could not hear the advertised (by Rita) amazing sound system over Lloyd's unwilling sword practice with his fathers(!), Dirk and Kratos. Rita sat on the couch, looking hurt because her beloved seemed not to be fully enjoying her invention.

"Yuri?" Rita mumbled sadly.

"Yeah?" Yuri responded, fixated on his soundless game.

"Do you like it?" Rita asked.

"The game?(Rita nods) It's great!" he assured her.

"Damn!" Rita suddenly spouted.

"Wh-what? You didn't want me to like it?" Yuri was astounded.

"I LOST THE GAME!" Rita yelled.

The whole room groaned.

"It's not that bad," Rita reasoned.

"No, this chapter is going nowhere!"

"You're... you're right." the God of All Things WonderChef suddenly appeared in the room.

"Who is that angelic presence?" asked Tieria, who had just arrived in the room with the three others. They were wondering, too.

"That, my friend, is the holiest of the holy. The Enlightened One. WonderChef!" he announced himself with great gusto. "Applaud me!"

Crickets chirped.

"You unpious fools! I shall punish you! Away with you! To the land of... Baccano!"

"GASP!"

**What will today's shocker lead to? More character fun in the next chapter!**


	5. Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

Tales of the Geass Ninjas

(SUPER CROSSOVER OF EPICNESS: THE SILLY PLAGUE)

-Let Sleeping Dogs Lie-

by MintyAlfalfa

**Hehe, I thought I'd never update this. But here I go! A new chapter that I have so long procrastinated on even starting!**

A train whooshed past as the incredibly large group of Tales, Code Geass, Mobile Suit Gundam 00, and Naruto characters suddenly landed on platform 4 of some train station in the city of Wonder Chef forgot where. Discombobulated and sleepy, several characters fell asleep instantly, while some others pretended they weren't tired at all and fought an arduous losing battle against the temptations of sweet retirement.

Two extraodinarily silly-looking people waltzed into the scene.

"Say, Isaac!"

"What's that, Miria, my dear?"

"What're all these people doing here on the floor? Don't they know they might catch colds?"

"Yeah, I just noticed that as well!" A bright idea popped into Isaac's childlike brain. "My dear, why don't we take it upon ourselves to save all these people by picking them up and laying them down somewhere else!"

"That sounds good!" Miria hesitated for a moment, pondering her lover's marvelous proposition. "Say, Isaac? Won't it be a little hard to carry _all_ these people? And where will we carry them to?"

"Hmm... That's a good question, Miria... Aha! We'll enlist the help of our good friends, the Martillo family! I'm sure they've got plenty of heroic men to help us!

And so the two heroic idiots went off to gather their mafia friends.

* * *

><p>"So ya wanna get the Martillo family to help you help these people?"<p>

"Yes, we just said that!" the couple said in perfect unison.

Isaac and Miria were speaking with none other than Firo Prochainezo, a young but talented street fighter for the Mafia/Camorra whose details I am under oath not to discuss. They were in the local library, but their voices were not exactly hushed.

"Well... I'm not sure if I'm gonna be able to help ya." The friendly-faced, but annoyed, young man tried to explain things to the deranged duo. They were very good-natured, as one could guess from their friendly intentions toward the random characters who piled into the train station from thin air, but also very ditzy. Firo Prochainezo did not know what to do. "Ya see, the family don't take kindly to their acquaintances asking for favors all the time."

"But, Firo, this is an emergency!" Isaac protested loudly, consequently producing a large _Shhh! _from a crowd of library-goers.

"Yes! An emergency! It would be a tragedy if anything happened to those poor, innocent people!" Miria added. The group of scholars were not amused, but decided it was a hopeless case. They kicked the negotiators out of the library and into the park, where their negotiating continued.

"Like what?"

"Well, they... could be robbed!" Isaac "reasoned".

"Robbed in the middle of the train station? Wouldn't it be pretty easy to spot someone on top of a pile of sleeping people, tryin' to fish for their wallets and valuables?" Firo imagined the scene, then kicked himself when he realized that was just the sort of thing Isaac and Miria would have thought of for their next larceny.

"Of course! That's the perfect scheme! You should be a private investigator, Firo! You really know how to get into the criminal's minds! That sounds just like something I would have thought of back in the day when _I_ was a thief!" Isaac guffawed at the thought.

"Um, Isaac?"

"What's that, Miria, my dear?" Firo mouthed the words alongside the silly man standing beside him, hoping to someday have a deep enough voice to properly imitate them and annoy the hell out of Isaac. Or amuse the hell out of him, whichever.

"You still _are_ a thief, Isaac." Miria was somewhat more rational than Isaac, and by somewhat, we mean not very much at all, but she sometimes had that rare stroke of sensible logic or common knowledge.

"Well, Miria, we are thieves of _justice_ now! There is quite a large difference!"

"I get it now! Thanks, Isaac!" Scratch that, the woman has no evidence of intelligence whatsoever.

"Well, pals, I'm sorry, but the Martillo family has got bigger fish to fry. See ya next time you need a smaller favor though, alright?" Firo was hoping to get out of this situation as soon as possible.

"Hold up, now, Firo! We still haven't discussed this yet!" Isaac tried to reason with him again. However, Firo prentended not to have heard him and grinned as he exited the library.

* * *

><p>"Ughhh... what happened?" Luke fon Fabre, who had until just now not appeared in this story at all, groaned.<p>

"The last thing I remember was trying not to fall asleep in the middle of this crowd..." Tear Grants, his totally-not-girlfriend answered, putting her squarely in the group of hardheaded people who resisted the sleeping spell that the Great God Wonder Chef put on them to anesthetize the painful headaches that inter-universial travel so often causes.

"Whoa, why are we in this big dark room?" asked a random character from the large mass of space-travelers.

It was true, they were in a big, dark room. This was the train station at 2:00 in the morning. Sadly, all the characters would be cursed with jet lag from their trip through the universes as well.

Yuri popped awake. "Heyyy... What just happened? Rita? Are you okay, honey?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Yuri..." Rita's voice croaked. She sounded rather tired to him, so he got up to comfort his girlfriend.

"Mmmm..." Rita pressed her face against the young man's chest. Unfortunately, this young man was not Yuri.

"Gg...Guaaaghhaahhh!" Rita screamed as she noticed the great, completely-not-Yuri, physique of Jade Curtiss.

"Well, young lady, I'm sorry, but I hardly know you... But, if chances are that you are attracted to me, well, I wouldn't say no to taking you out on a later date..." Jade smiled a creepy, creepy smile and pushed up his strangely glowing glasses. "You'll have to excuse me... I'm known far and wide as a notorious ladykiller."

"Ha! As if I would go for a washed-up old guy like you! Do you know who I am? I'm Rita Mordio, the famous blastia researcher and mage! I have no time for this sort of thing!" Rita pointed a youthfully youthful finger at the colonel and shouted at him.

"Rita! Don't make obscenities at your elders!" Estelle scolded.

"Elders? Ha! What could this guy possibly have to be praised about?" Rita mocked in response.

"Listen here, young and inexperienced mage girl? I am none other than the respected Colonel Jade Curtiss! I am the most decorated soldier in this entire gathering of rubes! Watch the awesome power of this spell! I, WHO STAND IN THEE FULL LIGHT OF THE HEAVENS, COMMAND THEE, WHO OPENS THE GATES OF HELL! COME FORTH, DIVINE LIGHTNING! THIS ENDS NOW! INDIGNATION!"

Rita whispered the incantation herself, knowing it only far too well. "Great job, old man! You just killed half the people in the room!"

"Eh, I didn't know any of them anyway," Jade breathed as he gazed at the electrocuted corpses that he had just created in his display. "_I'm a fucking Nikola Tesla!_" he whispered to himself, smirking at his own incredible power and manliness.

"OHHHOO! JADE CURTISS, YOU WILL SOON WITNESS THE INCREDIBLE POWER OF ZE SINGULAR WONDER CHEF!" shouted the almighty Wonder Chef, who used his mightily mightful power to revive all the dead people.

"God, this is the worst day _ever_!" shouted a mysterious figure. "How much property damage bills did we incur just now?"

**Yeah, that was awesome! And I'm using this cliffhanger to make myself write more at some point in time!**


End file.
